


KinkyRhinktober 2017

by trr_rr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A little bit of Daddy Kink, Anal Sex, Angst, Autagonistophilia, BDSM, Beautiful Agony, Begging, Belly Kink, Body Image, Body Worship, Care giving, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Ear Piercings, Facials, Fear, Feet, Food, Food Kink, Food Sharing, Gags, Gross, Guilt, Ice Cream, Infidelity, Injury Recovery, KINKTOBER2017, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No mpreg, Phone Sex, Pining, Porn Watching, Power Play, Pregnancy Kink, Restraints, Riding, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shame, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Wet & Messy, college rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Here is where I will collect my Rhink stories for Kinktober 2017.Tags will update as I guide you blindly down into each filthy level of fetish hell.:)





	1. Aphrodisiac

 

 

“This is _heinous_.” Link's nose wrinkled as he gathered up a handful of wet wipes to wash the oysters off his feet. He was cross legged on the floor of the studio. He and Rhett had been left alone by the crew to clean up before the next round. 

“I thought you were gonna puke when you looked down, man.” Rhett chuckled as he watched the globs of pulverized shellfish gather between Link's fingers. “You were all singing and dancing before you realized what it was. Its so gross.”

Link stuck out his tongue as he pushed a fresh wipe between his toes. He parted the wipe and smooshed the slimy gunk together. He squinted hard and inspected it closer.

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett turned his head and held up a hand, offended. “Don't do that!”

“Who came up with this?” Link despaired.

Rhett covered his face to hide his indulgent snigger.

“You jerk.” Link threw the wipe at Rhett, hitting him in the chest.

“Hey!” Rhett got up out of his chair like he'd been burned. “Don't get it on me, we still gotta film the rest of the show.”

“Shoulda' thought of that before you birthed little grey alien babies all over my feet.”

“I didn't do it. Chase put them in there.”

“Don't pass the blame, you pervert.”

“Oh, now I'm the pervert? Who was the one 'suggested we wear high heels, Link?” Rhett leaned back against the desk and looked down at Link's misery.

Link shrugged. “I think its funny when you wear heels.”

“Yeah, I bet you think a lot of stuff about me, don't you.”

Link stared up at Rhett from the floor as he scooped up more oyster with a wipe and dunked it in the bin. He gave Rhett a sweeping glance from his mischievous eyes to his bare calves and feet.

“You better stand up before you get any bad ideas down there.” Rhett murmured.

“Who says I ain't already got some?” Link wiggled his toes and smirked up at Rhett.

“Does this excite you, Link?” Rhett's eyebrow raised and he folded his arms over his chest.

“No.” Link hid his smirk.

“You like being a dirty boy for daddy?” Rhett lowered his voice.

“Rhett, seriously, everyone's in the next room. Quit it.” Link wiped away some strange liquid that seemed to have made its way up to his ankle.

“Goodness, you've really made a mess of yourself. You seemed to be enjoying it 'till you looked down and realized everyone could see how filthy you were.”

“What goes on in your head, man? You really are some kinda twisted pervert, aren't you.”

“Maybe.” Rhett scratched at his beard. “Remember when you finished in me and I made you lick it all up like a good boy?”

“ _Rhett._ ”

“Don't act like you didn't love it. I know you like to get things clean. You're such a good boy for me. You like to keep a tidy house.”

“Are you comparing _that_ to this? Cos this is so much worse than _that._ ” Link looked pissed but Rhett knew it was a front. He was beet red and he couldn't even look at Rhett's face. He used the frames of his glasses to block out Rhett's smug smile.

“You almost slipped when we were filming. Good job I was close, I'd never let you fall, Link. Your daddy's always looking after you.”

Link didn't reply but Rhett could feel the awkward comfort that bloomed between them at the sentiment.

“I want you to get a shower after we're all done here today.” It wasn't a question or a suggestion.

“Oh, yeah?” Link mumbled, focussed on the task at hand.

“Mmh. I want you nice and clean so I can get you filthy all over again.”

There was a quiet tension that passed with an almost imperceptible nod of the head from Link.

Rhett stroked his fingers gently through Link's hair.

“It was all just oozing out of the crevices between my toes. Gosh, I can't remember the last time I felt this dirty.”

“I've got some pretty vivid memories of your crevices being dirtier than this, bo.”

Rhett dry heaved violently when a wipe full of putrid lukewarm seafood slapped him square in the face.

 

 

 


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel a lot of emotions for these stupid boys.

 

“How long does it take you to answer your gosh darn phone, Neal?”

“I was locking the door, man.”

“In your own house?” Rhett laughed.

“You know I'm paranoid.”

“They're out together, they're gonna be gone for the rest of the day.”

Rhett heard shuffling and a sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Don't you like the idea that we might get caught?”

“No, Rhett, I don't like the idea that we might get caught. I think it's weird that you get so excited about it.”

“I think it's weird that you have to be laid in your bed to do this. Every time.”

“This is the usual place that I do this. It wouldn't be strange if Christy found a mess on the sheets.”

Rhett let out a deep hum from his chest into the receiver.

“Where are you?” Link whispered.

“In the back yard.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah, bo, I got my shorts off already. No one can see me out here.”

“I guess it's warm enough.”

“Stop thinking and stroke yourself through your pants, boy.”

Link cleared his throat and did as he was told.

“You like taking orders from me, don't you.” Rhett purred.

“Yeah.” Link sighed. “Yeah, are you touching yourself?”

“Mmh. It's been a long time since we did this.”

“Too busy.” Link breathed.

“I can always make time for you, Link. Whenever you need it, you know that.”

Link groaned and Rhett could just imagine the slide of his body as he stretched out on the bed. His socked toes would curl, his spread fingers would press and stroke through his jeans.

“Get that hand under your shirt.” Rhett rasped. “Gosh, you got me so hard already.”

“Rhett.” Link gasped as he scratched his fingers down his own chest.

“Come on, I know you're mad at me. You don't wanna need this.”

Link grunted as he pinched his fingers around one nipple and then the other.

“I know what you're doing. Your nipples are so sensitive, Link. Like a girl.”

“Shut _up_.”

“And those little sounds you make.” Rhett squeezed himself and felt damp fluid gather on his palm as he stroked. “Let me hear them.”

“You're such a jerk.” Link groaned. “I'm sure you'd be making some interesting sounds if you had this down your throat.”

“I can't see what you're referring to, you idiot. You got your hand on your dick already?”

“Yeah, stuffed in my pants.”

“Take them off.”

“No, I like it like this.”

“Don't you wanna be naked with me? It's so free to be out here in the open touching myself. It's liberating, really.”

“No I don't want any of this out in the open.” Link sobered for a moment.

Rhett murmured under his breath.

“Just keep talking, Rhett. Dang, I hate you for ever convincing me to do this stuff with you.”

“Kinda late in the game to be, oh gosh, to be regretting anything, Link.”

They moaned together as they worked themselves.

“Tell me about it.” Link stammered. “I wanna know what it looks like.”

“S'big.”

“Shut up.”

“What? It's the truth, brother. You ain't seen it like this. You can't say I'm lying. And I ain't. I'm hard as a rock and God damn it I'm wet and throbbing like all hell for ya', Link.”

“Rhett.”

“Tell me what you're doing. Tell me.” Rhett pleaded.

“I'm sweatin'. All over. It's tight and uncomfortable and it feels so damn good to touch like this.”

“Those hands feel good, huh?”

“Yeah. Yeah, real good. Gotta. Hang on, man.” There was shifting and the sound of bed springs. “Had to put you on speaker. Get two hands on me.”

“Oh, takes two hands, huh?”

“You know it.”

“Show off.”

“Fff- Rhett are you going fast?”

“No, taking my time with you.”

“Ooh, God. Yeah, I'm, I'm being kinda rough but not, not fast. Wanna last a little longer.”

“Good boy.”

Rhett's voice was a thick rasp and had Link's guts melting where he lay.

“Oh, Oh gosh, Rhett. Can't last a whole lot longer.” Link finally let go of a desperate little whimper. “I'm w-wet now, too.”

“Yeah, that's what I like to hear. Wish I could see it. Bet you got something really nice there.”

“Mmm.”

“Link?”

“Hnn?”

“Would you turn over for me?”

Rhett chuckled at the long filthy moan that floated through the phone and poured honey in his ear.

“Good boy.” Rhett praised. “You on your front, now?”

“Mmh.” Link's answer was high and shuddering.

Rhett closed his eyes tight and imagined Link's face. His eyes squeezed shut, his lips pressed together tight like he was guilty for wanting it.

“Your hands still on your dick?”

“Yeah, can't stop.”

“Work your hips, bo. Push down. Get what you need.”

“Rhett.” Link was so needy for it he was whining on every thrust into his own hands. “Give it to me.”

“You're gonna make me cum, Link.”

“I want you to. With me. We should fuck.”

“Ha, hrrn, yeah we should. You know I want that so bad. You're such a tease, Link. I can't.” Rhett swallowed hard. “I struggle to even look at you sometimes.”

“You look at me. I see you, it makes me crazy. Oh, shit, Rhett I'm gonna cum.”

“Yeah, bo, think about it. It'd feel real good to take this dick, wouldn't it.”

“Aah, please.”

“Give it to you like you need it. Push up on you, hold you down. Cover that weird little mouth you got with my hand so you can't make a sound. Legs around me. Oh, gosh I'm gonna.”

Link heard Rhett growl long and loud. He sucked in air through his teeth and growled again, letting the pleasure of his orgasm crash through the phone to Link.

And Link felt it in waves that curled him up on his bed, tangled him in the sheets, held him down close and buzzed through every nerve he had.

Scraping of a metal lawn chair on patio tiles fizzed through Link's phone as Rhett reached to grab a towel.

Link sniffed up through his nose and cleared his throat.

“Link? You there, buddy?”

“Nnh, yeah.” Link reached for the phone and turned off the speaker.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, man. I'm fine.”

“That was fun.”

“Yeah.”

“You've got a dirty mouth.”

“Me? You're the one who corrupted me.”

“Oh, please.”

Link shifted himself over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. One arm over his head, the other holding the phone close to his ear.

“Wish I could be there with you, Link.”

“Nah, you don't.”

“I do. Seriously. We could get a beer later, or something. When everyone's back?”

“I don't think I should see you for a day or two.”

Rhett was quiet.

“You can call me.” Link assured. “I don't think it's a good idea for us to be together for a while.”

Rhett cleared his throat and fiddled with a loose thread on his shirt. “Would holding you in my arms really be so bad?”

“I can't think about it.”

“You won't let yourself think about it.” Rhett voice was distant.

“I'm probably gonna hurt myself if I do. I can feel it.”

“I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry at you. I just wanna know.”

“What do you wanna know, Rhett?”

“You feel that cold wind, too?”

“It's hot out, man.”

“In your heart, I mean.”

 

Link didn't respond. He ended the call.

 

 

 


	3. Medical/Care Giving/broken Limbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glittercrow3 said:
> 
> Prompt: "Oh no I broke both my arms and now I need your help with dressing and eating and... Literally everything!" :)  
> <3 <3 <3 <3

 

  
“Link!” Rhett bellowed from his bedroom. His voice carried well down the hallway. “Linktseeer!”

Rhett heard heavy huffs as he trudged down the hallway like an insolent teen.

“What is it now, man? Pillow not fluffy enough? Bed too comfy? Has the ice cream I fed you given you a tummy ache?”

“Nah, man, the bed’s great. And the ice cream was lovely.” Rhett smirked. “I need your help with something.”

“I’ve been helping you all gosh darn day, brother.”

“Yeah but, I mean. This one is kinda, well, it’s gonna be awkward.”

Link hid his face in his hands and took a steadying breath.

“I need to pee. Like, real bad, man.”

“Well, can’t you just wait ‘till Jessie gets back?”

“No, man. I gotta go. Like, now.” Rhett cleared his throat to loosen the tension and his arms and legs jerked. The pain crossed his face for a moment.

His casts had rubbed his skin quite raw. Link had felt bad for him from the start. He'd been present when Rhett woke from surgery. Rhett had let Link sooth his sores with cream a few times when he'd asked.

“Well.” Link put his hands on his hips. “You got like a bed pan or?”

“No. No bed pan. Gotta wheel me to the bathroom.”

Link didn’t mind babysitting his buddy. Rhett had smashed his arms and legs falling off the roof, into a tree while filming a video that was essentially link’s idea. As much as he knew the accident wasn’t his fault, the guilt was driving him to put up with his power crazed giant best friend.

“Ok.” Link didn’t make eye contact as he brought over the wheel chair from the corner of the room. “Hop in.”

Link patted the seat and Rhett just stared.

“You honestly think I can get myself into that thing?”

Link didn’t complain (for a change) and just got on with the uncomfortable task of shifting Rhett out of bed and down into the chair.

“Ow!” Rhett rasped. “Agh, jeez! Careful.”

“Dude, this is gonna hurt no matter how I do it. Augh, you're so heavy! Your bones are screwed together. You’re mostly metal right now.”

“Like Wolverine.” Rhett said wistfully.

“Whatever you say, big guy.” Link patted Rhett’s shoulder and pushed him out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

“Thanks, man. You know I appreciate this.”

“Ok now I need to just, uh. Um.” Link lifted the toilet lid and parked the wheelchair in front of it. “I’m gonna sit you down.”

“You need to take my shorts off first.”

“Excuse me?”

“Take off my shorts, Neal.”

Rhett’s shorts were light blue and featured tiny printed smiling teddy bears.

“Oh, gosh.” Link stepped so that he was straddling both of Rhett’s leg casts. “Ok, don’t press down with your feet, cos that’s gonna hurt. Just, I’ll just yank ‘em ok?”

“Ok.” Rhett started to pant, anticipating pain.

“Three, two, one!” Link pulled hard and Rhett’s shorts whipped successfully down his thighs. “Hey! It worked, haha!”

Link’s triumphant cheer was quickly quashed when he saw Rhett staring at him. He was staring because Link was staring. Link was staring somewhere he really shouldn’t be while cheering loudly.

“Oh, ok, woah. Um.” Link didn’t mean to stare but he was seeing painful purple bruises where there should never _ever_ be purple bruises on a man's body. “Lemme get you settled.”

Link heaved and they both puffed and panted until Rhett was sat miserably on the toilet.

“Ok. Link” Rhett sighed. “You gotta tuck me in.”

“What?”

“Dude. I need to pee. Tuck me in man.” Rhett’s frustration over his situation was starting to show.

“Oh, uh.” Link tore not one, not two, but three sheets of toilet paper off the roll and used it as a buffer/glove to poke Rhett’s dick into the toilet. “There. Ew.”

Link threw the paper in the trash and washed his hands.

“Ok man, go.” Link had one hand on the sink, leaning back like he was perfectly at ease.

“Get out.”

“Uh.”

“Get out, I can’t pee while you’re in here.”

“You kidding? I’ve seen you pee a bunch of times man. Remember in college? That weird camping trip?”

“This is different. I’d like some privacy.”

“Ok.” Link held up his hands. “Ok. I’ll be just outside.”

Link closed the door on a sore looking Rhett and leaned against the door frame in case he was needed.

“You ok in there?”

“Yes, Link! Shut up.”

“Ok. Jeez, sorry.”

There was silence. Link heard no peeing.

“Um, Link?”

“Yeah, man?”

“Can you whistle of hum or something.?”

 

 


	4. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THESE BOYS

 

“Go away!” Link bellowed through the locked front door. “I told you I don't wanna see you for a while. What did you think that meant, man?”

“Come on, dude. Let me in. I brought beer.” Rhett was stood very close to Link's front door. His knuckles wrapped on the frosty pane of glass every few moments.

“I don't care. You drink it. Go home.”

“Don't make me beg. We're buddies. Who else can I talk to about like...sports?” Rhett winced, he shouldn't let his mouth just run like that. “I don't even like sports.”

The letter box opened and Rhett went to his knees to meet Link's eyes through the slot.

“Hey, man.” Rhett smiled.

“I'm not letting you in. My _wife_ and children will be home in a few hours and I don't want us to be around each other when they get back. I don't wanna see you. I'm sure your own _wife_ and children would love to spend some quality time with you.”

Rhett pressed his face up to the slot and spoke loudly. “Let me in, Neal!”

“No!”

Link slammed the letter box shut. He didn't catch Rhett's face in the door but the threat was there. The loud _clang_ made Rhett jump back on his heels and rub his lips.

“I'm serious.” Link growled.

“You're always serious.” Rhett complained. He rubbed his hand down his thigh.

“I don't even like beer that much.”

“That's a lie and you know it.”

“Get off my porch, get in your car and drive home.”

Link could see Rhett's silhouette through the frosted pane. His shoulders visibly slumped and he rested his head against the glass.

“Come on, man. Just wanna see ya, that's all.”

“That's not all. You'll come in here, we'll talk and drink and laugh and then, then we'll do stuff that I don't wanna be doing. That we shouldn't even be _thinking_ about doing.”

“What are you thinking about doing?” Rhett's voice was lowered so that it passed easily through the door, less demanding than his initial hooting and hollering.

“You're a mess, man.” Link rested back against the wall by the door.

“Yeah. I am. I just, Link please. Please. Look at what you're doing. I'm out here just wanting to be close to you. That's all.”

Link swallowed and took a brave breath.

“You really wanna come in?”

“More than anything, brother.”

“More than you want that beer?”

Link watched Rhett's silhouetted self lift up the six pack of beer and throw it out onto the lawn.

“So much more than I want beer.”

“More than, more than your pride?”

“Link, I'm on my knees here.”

“What would you do? What would you do for me, if I let you in?”

“Anything. Anything, Link. I wanna do anything you want me to do. Wanna touch you.” Rhett hummed. "Want you to touch me."

“You know there's some things I've been thinking about.” Link felt himself blush. "About us."

“Yeah?” Rhett pressed his hand up against the glass. “Tell me. Come on, I wanna hear it. Was so good to hear you talk like that on the phone, bo. I loved it. I can't stop thinking about it.”

“You'd never let me do it. Forget it.”

“No, Link, no, come on. Tell me. Oh, God. Please.”

Link stepped up to the door. He didn't press his hands against the glass. He didn't press himself up close like he desperately needed to. He just stood there and looked at Rhett kneeling for him. He let himself say it.

“I want to fuck you, Rhett.”

Rhett sagged against the door. Link heard the groan Rhett tried to keep down but couldn't contain escape his lips like it shamed him.

“Link. I don't know.” Rhett's breath fogged up against the window.

“You said. You said _anything_. Rhett.”

“I'm begging you, Link. Please. Just let me in.”

“Will you let me try it?”

“I can't, I don't know if I can do that, man. I've never, you know I've never.”

“Can't be that desperate to see me then, huh.” Link shrugged and stepped back away from the door, his eyes fixed on the shape Rhett made as he blocked out the orange light of the sunset with his huge shoulders and ridiculous hair.

“Wait, Link. Wait. Ok!”

“Ok?”

“Yes, Ok. I'll, I'll do it.”

“You'll do what?”

“Don't make me say it, man. I'm out in the open.”

“You're already on your knees where the whole world can see you beggin', boy. Can't get much lower than this, can you?” Link felt a surge of heat down in his belly. He felt bad. He felt good. He felt tingly. He felt powerful. “Say it for me. Let me hear what you need so bad.”

“Oh Gosh. Ok, Link. Ok. I'll say it.” Rhett swallowed and drew a breath. “Gosh, Link. Please. I'll let you fuck me if you just, please, let me in.” There was anguish in his voice but somehow Link knew his arousal was a string being mutually plucked. “I want it. I want, that.” He Whispered. “I want you, Link.”

There was a silent beat. Rhett held his breath and tried to listen for movement on the other side of the door. The tension pulled at the knot inside. His begging was shameful. He squirmed. The silence burned his skin. Crackled in his hair. Pulsated in his belly and down through his thighs.

The handle turned. The door cracked open and Rhett stayed on his knees.

He gulped at the power that flashed bright in Link's eyes.

 

 

 


	5. Food Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like-a-wild-potato said:  
> Prompt: They only had enough cash for one ice cream cone...
> 
> Idk if they've ever been poor but who cares, college Rhink!

 

 

“I get the first lick.” Link grabbed for the cone out of Rhett's fingers.

“Woah, calm down. It doesn't matter who gets firsts, just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine.”

Rhett sat down on the curb and Link took his usual place by his side. College was rough sometimes, and their weekend jobs hardly paid for food through the week. It was so hot, though. They just had to do something to cool down.

“Why don't you have any money on you?” Rhett asked, sticking his short tongue out and scooping up some vanilla that had dripped on his fingers.

“Why do you only have two dollars in your wallet?” Link countered, taking the cone from Rhett and taking his turn at licking.

“I'm poor, man. I don't get paid for another four days. Didn't you just get paid?”

“Nah.”

“Yeah you did!” Rhett pried the ice cream out of Link's hand and slurped more than what Link considered his fair share in one turn.

“You crossed over onto my side of the ice cream! Well, you know what?” Link stared at Rhett with huge, spiteful eyes as he let his long pink tongue wriggle around the cone wherever he liked.

“Dude. What the hell? I paid for it, it's mine.”

Rhett was more concerned with getting his fair share of the treat than sharing germs with Link “Worm Anus Eater” Neal. He covered Link's hand with his own, grabbed the cone as gently and roughly as he could manage. He started to lick and lick and lick.

Link was licking, too. He smacked his lips and bit and sucked in his determination to get the most.

Soon, the ice cream was all but gone. Their hands were covered in sticky creamy residue. Their tongues had touched more than once and neither of them had backed down. It was almost like a dare to see which of them would freak out first.

Rhett's tongue flicked and caressed Link's fingers. If they both shivered, it was the chill of the ice cream. If they moaned, it was over the delicious creamy vanilla, right?

Link's tongue touched Rhett's and Rhett didn't really know what to do. He didn't want to back down. He wanted to push further.

Link grunted like a threat as Rhett shifted to sit closer around the cone. Link thought they were supposed to be fighting to get the most, he was surprised when Rhett used his tongue to push melted cream into his mouth, under his own tongue.

Neither was sure of what they were doing. They didn't mean it to feel so good, it just happened. Link's sharp teeth snagged on Rhett's lip and Rhett made an interesting noise. Rhett reciprocated, he nipped at Link's bottom lip and soothed the burn with more ice cream pushed against the bite.

Rhett sucked on the tip of Link's tongue and they both sort of laughed and groaned. It was strange to see Link this close up. His eyes were very blue and his eyelashes fluttered when Rhett pushed his tongue into his mouth. They sighed and angled awkwardly together. The cone was still between them and the vanilla made their mouths sweet.

Rhett rubbed his thumb over the back of Link's hand, still clasped together around the ice cream. They were out in the open on a hot summer day, two young gawky dudes in a alley slurping up an ice cream.

Their lips were pressed together softly as their eyes met.

“Hey, stop it!” Link whined, he shoved at Rhett's chest, tried to lick the little bits of vanilla from inside the cone.

“That was weird.” Rhett swallowed and licked his lips.

Link pulled the cone from Rhett's hand and smashed it into his mouth as soon as Rhett let down his guard.

“We kinda. We kinda just kissed, I think.”

“Mmpff.” Link agreed, chomping the dry waffle cone and thinking deeply about what had occurred.

“Are you gay?” Rhett raised an eyebrow.

“No. But I'm still hungry.”

 

 

 


	6. impregnation kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> archionblu said:  
> Rhink prompt: College rhink, Rhett is afraid of them growing apart as they approach senior year and it expresses itself as domestic but weirdly sexual mpreg fantasies
> 
> >:)

 

 

“I dunno. I just, I wanna see the world. We're bigger than this town, you know?” Link leaned back on the couch.

Rhett nodded, they were both meant for more than this. He agreed and felt pride in his friend for having such sky high dreams. He also felt stabbing pain in his heart. Desperate, aching grief at the idea of his best friend leaving him alone, leaving him behind.

They would go together, Rhett was sure. They had to.

Some of their friends had already set down roots in their town. Some rented apartments, some got married. One of his buddies was having a baby.

He'd got his girlfriend pregnant and decided that they had to stay. They couldn't be moving around with a baby. A pregnant woman needs to be in a stable, quite place. A home full of love.

Even if his pal wanted to leave, he couldn't. He'd have to stay to support their child.

Rhett's eyes drifted to Link.

He let his hand slide along the back of the sofa. Link had his feet up on the couch, head resting on his knees in that childlike way he loved.

Rhett stroked his hand down to Link's arm, then moved him so that he could rub at his belly.

“What?” Link asked, sleepy from the busy day they'd had studying and cramming like there really was no tomorrow.

“You wanna?” Rhett waggled his eyebrows.

“You wanna mess around?” Link smiled. “If you like. But no wrestling. I'm tired.”

 

–

 

They had moved to bed. Rhett's bed.

“More fingers.” Link knew what he liked, what he needed.

“Hang on.” Rhett squirted more lube into his hand and warmed it up. He stroked it up the crack of Link's ass and rubbed with two fingers.

They were naked, of course. Link's right leg was propped over Rhett's arm and they were close, so close together. Link on his back, Rhett folded over him.

Rhett pushed two fingers into Link and they groaned. They kissed as they moved together.

“It still burns.” Link mumbled. “But it's good.”

“You really like it?”

“Yeah. With you, I really like it, Rhett.”

Rhett hid his face in Link's neck. He nuzzled and kissed at him.

“You won't leave me, will you?”

“What?” Link panted. “Leave you?”

“If you go, you'll let me come with you?” Rhett dug his fingers in hard and Link shuddered.

“Ffff, Rhett, I'm not leaving.”

“You said.”

“I say a lot of dumb, oh, dumb stuff.”

Rhett bit Link's neck and withdrew his fingers. He hooked his arms under Link's knees and bent him over double. He moved forward over Link's body and guided himself against Link's entrance.

“Oh, God. Oh, God.” Link covered his face with his hands. He was blotchy-red all over. Healthy, young and alive.

“No condom. You sure this is ok?”

“Yes, I said yes, Rhett, I already told you, just go, come on.” Link gulped. He'd taken little to no convincing that Rhett was clean and that this was going to make sex feel better for them both.

Rhett pushed into Link slowly and they both shivered at the way Link's body squeezed down.

“Don't stop. I want it.” Link clutched at Rhett's hair with both hands. “Keep going.”

“Sssh.” Rhett smiled and angled his head a few ways to feel Link's fingers tugging in his short cropped hair. “Feels really good. I don't wanna stop, bo.”

Link's eyes rolled as Rhett slid home. Locked together like that, they really felt complete somehow. Two halves, no longer missing each other.

They rocked slowly, neither felt particularly energetic but they wanted to have a good time.

Rhett's mind swirled around thoughts of losing what he had. His best friend. A guy he could share his dreams with. A guy he could eat pizza next to and jerk off with before watching a movie and falling asleep.

He'd do anything not to give that up. He wanted link to be free and happy and successful but not without him.

“What if.” Rhett whispered. “What if you were a girl?”

“Eh, excuse me?” Link blinked out of the searing pleasure he'd been feeling. “What?”

“I mean, I don't mean.” Rhett shook his head. “Never mind.”

“No, wait, stop.” Link put his hands firmly up against Rhett's chest. “What did you mean?”

Rhett backed up a little but didn't pull out.

“I just.” Rhett stroked a hand down Link's thigh. “You're gorgeous, everyone thinks you are. I didn't mean it like that.”

“Are you trying to offend me?” Link got his elbows down on the bed, meaning to push himself up.

“No, just wait, listen. Listen.” Rhett pushed Link back down and circled his hips slowly to soothe him. It worked better than Rhett had hoped.

Link groaned and lay limp on the bed again, legs still in the air.

“I mean, if you were a girl, this would be pretty dangerous.”

“Well, yeah, you gotta pull out when you fuck a girl.” Link's voice was breathy and sweet as he tried to figure out Rhett's point while being pleasured.

Rhett kissed Link's knee and continued. “What if I didn't.”

“Hm?”

“What if I didn't pull out? What if I just kept fucking you?”

“Then you'd be a dumb ass.” Link chuckled and Rhett thrust hard, jerking him back into the bed. “Oh, fuck.”

Rhett bent down close, Link groaned with the stretch of his legs under the weight.

“I'm gonna get you pregnant, Lincoln Neal.”

“Uh.”

“I'm gonna make it so that you can never leave me alone here. I'm gonna put a baby in you.”

Link's eyes were wide. They were both fairly used to having sex by now but this was new. This was uncharted territory.

This was weird and interesting and something inside them both snapped to attention.

“Really?” Link whispered.

“Yeah.” Rhett purred. “You want that?”

The whites of Link's eyes flashed in the dark.

“Yes. Yes, I want that.” He brought his hands up around the back of Rhett's neck.

Rhett felt Link's cock trail a damp line along his belly.

“You like it?”

“I don't know. Keep talking.”

“You want me to shoot inside you and knock you up, don't you?”

“Mhm.” Link pressed his lips together and looked to the ceiling.

“Come on, I wanna make you cum, wanna fill you up. I wanna fuck you over and over again till you're dripping and then I'll keep you here. In bed. With me.”

“Rhett.” Link had never felt so aroused and it disturbed him. “I want your, do it.”

“You wanna have my baby, Link. Don't you.”

“Yeah.” Link's admission was tinged with sadness. Rhett saw Link's eyes were wet.

“You'd do that?” Rhett snuggled up close again, he tucked his face into Link's neck. “You'd have my baby?”

Link couldn't speak. He whimpered as Rhett rolled his hips in lovely long drags against that good place inside his body.

“I can cum, I can cum if you keep doing that.” Link stroked himself and worked his body against Rhett's.

“Oh, fuck, Link.” Rhett rushed forward. He grabbed Link's hips and angled him up. “Like this. This way.”

Link was pressed with his knees almost touching his chest. It was unbearable, why did Rhett think this would get him off?

Then he realized that when Rhett came, at this angle, none of his cum would leak out.

“Oh, Rhett, Jesus, do it.” Link pumped himself fast. “Oh, God.”

Rhett let go and the feeling of cumming inside Link without a condom was heaven. Warm and wet and tight. He didn't pull out, just kept moving inside Link's body. His release squelched obscenely every time he moved.

“Come on. Cum, Link.” Rhett stroked Link's hair away from his sweaty face. He gave small, slow thrusts to help him along.

“I just need.” Link's eyes were shut tight.

“Link.” Rhett whispered, so close his lips brushed Link's ear as he spoke.

“Yeah? Rhett, yeah, I'm so close.”

“You think our baby would have blue eyes like yours or like mine?”

Link scratched hot lines down Rhett's back as he came.

They didn't move much afterwards. Rhett let Link's legs down but Link continued their fantasy. He kept his feet flat on the bed with his knees bent to keep Rhett's release inside, for the most part.

Rhett rubbed at Link's belly and they both laughed.

“I'm not gonna leave you, man. Well, I wanna leave this town but I'm not gonna leave you. Don't think I could at this point. I love you, Rhett. I think I'll always love you some way or other.”

“You think we'll always be friends?”

“I dunno. I hope so.”

 

 

 

 


	7. Latex/Roleplay/Deep-Throating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cos Link in that coat with those gloves and that mask is probably the best thing I've ever seen in my life

 

[x](http://rejected-on-a-cosmic-level.tumblr.com/post/160447496418/lets-leave-it-at-that-x)

 

“I really like it when you're in charge.” Rhett's eyes widened. “Never thought I could trust you like that but turns out being out of control really does it for me.”

“Weird.” Link agreed When Link had suggested they both look up some new stuff to try on the internet, knife play had them both wincing and feeling fairly uncomfortable.

“I'd like to, uh. Medical fetish looks cool. To me. I don't know if you feel that vibe?” Rhett clicked on an image of light green scrubs and sheets, steel implements that looked complicated but not like they could do any real harm.

“Like what? What vibe?”

“I think you'd make a good doctor.”

“With these hands?” Link tilted his head and held up his right hand. It shook in front of them.

“Yeah. Even with those hands, Link.” Rhett smiled and Link adjusted his glasses to look at the laptop screen.

“Well, if you wanna try it, what are we talking about?” Link scrolled down the page Rhett was perusing. “Needles?”

“No. No real damage. Just the suggestion of it.” Rhett sipped his cup of tea. “Sometimes you get that look in your eyes.”

Rhett wouldn't make eye contact despite Link's intense gaze.

“I think I like being scared of you. Maybe 'cos I know for sure you'd never hurt me. On purpose.”

“Unless you asked me to.” Link indulged.

They both felt heat climb the back of their necks.

“Yeah. Unless I asked, Link.”

“I could order some stuff. I could be your doctor.”

Rhett breathed in deep.

“Why does that turn me on so much?” Rhett asked.

“Cos it would be me and not me. A stranger touching you like a doctor does is way more intense than me sticking my finger up your ass.”

“Why would you go straight there, man? Its not about that.”

“You sure? You go for physicals pretty regularly.'”

“That's for my back, I don't need to explain myself to you. I'm talking about medical fetish not just like, you taking my temperature, man.”

“Oh. I thought you were just trying to get out of paying your medical insurance, getting me to check you over.”

 

–

 

When it really came to it, Link's dedication to Rhett shined through in his fastidious attention to detail.

Rhett dropped his bag down on the sofa and walked dumbfounded to the study doorway.

“Link. Wow.”

The whole room looked different. The bookshelves were the same, the desk was the same but Link had somehow removed any suggestion that this was used as a multimedia room for editing and recording. It was now a doctor's office.

The blinds were closed, there was a lamp on the desk that made the atmosphere incredibly clinical. Rhett guessed it was a bulb kicking out a harsh white light that gave the cosy room that cold look. The desk had clear plastic containers of cotton swabs, gauze, tongue depressors, a pack of disposable gloves. Files were stacked in a row on the book shelf. Rhett wondered where Link had got hold of so many.

There was an authentic looking anatomical poster showing the visible digestive system on the wall behind where link was sat.

Rhett's eyes eventually landed on Link himself. The sight of him had Rhett excited already. He wore the classic white coat. A pink stethoscope hung around his neck, rested comfortably on the jackets lapels. His trousers were a smart light beige, his button down shirt was a cool calming blue and his black polished shoes finished off the look.

Link was filling out a form on a clip board. Rhett leaned into the room against the doorway to see what he was writing. He noticed that Link's hair was brushed back away from his face, not as it normally would be, he had a parting on the opposite side to his usual choice. He looked so well put together. So much more noticeably adult than his usual style. Respectable. Serious.

“Oh, hello. You must be Mr McLaughlin.” Link span in his chair and rose to shake Rhett's hand. Link wore no glasses, his eyes were so blue and his smile was so contained and controlled. None of Link's wild enthusiasm shone through.

“Hi.” Rhett had been made fully aware of what would happen in their scene that evening. He knew about the devices Link had ordered, knew about the tone of the session but Link had put himself and the room together so well, it was like greeting a stranger. A very handsome, trustworthy stranger.

“I'm Doctor Neal. Would you like to take a seat?” Link gestured to the empty chair facing Link's own.

Rhett sat down and let his eyes moved over Link's body. Gosh, Rhett wanted to finish the scene right now and get on his knees for “Doctor Neal”.

“Now. I see you're pretty much as healthy as a man of your age should be, according to your latest medical record.” Link's voice was calm and reassuring. Rhett already trusted his word. “ What can I do for you today, Rhett?”

Link folded his fingers in his lap, one leg resting over the other as he focused entirely on Rhett.

“Um.” Rhett coughed into his fist. “I'm trying to get life insurance. I'm not sick. Just need a fresh physical.”

“Oh. Well that is a pleasant surprise.” Link smiled warmly. “Nice to see someone who _isn't_ sick for a change.”

Rhett smiled and nodded.

“Nervous?” Dr Neal asked.

“Not really. Just a little awkward, always is.”

“You've had plenty of medical exams in your life, Rhett. This one will go as smoothly as ever. I'll start with your ears and eyes. Then I'll test your blood pressure, alright?”

“Yeah.” Rhett sighed.

Link removed his white coat and folded up his sleeves. Rhett felt a flutter in his gut. Link slung the stethoscope around his neck and donned a pair of black latex gloves from the box.

Rhett smirked, they were clearly meant for fetish play, the outside of the box said “Black Talon: durable trauma gloves” in blood red writing.

“Ok.” Link slid the desk drawer open and brought out what looked like a pen and a funnel. “This is an otoscope. I'll use it to examine your ears, ok?”

Link attached the black plastic funnel to the end of the pen and pressed a button. A little light shone through the tool and Rhett nodded.

“Here we go.” Link stood very close and gently angled Rhett's head to one side. The latex glove was warm and dry against Rhett's skin. He felt Link hold the otoscope against the opening in his right ear and looked through the little trumpet part. “Hm. All clear on this side. Can you turn for me?”

Rhett shifted and shuffled around in his spinning chair to face the opposite way. Dr Neal's face was very close to his own when he inserted the otoscope into his right ear. This side took longer.

“Healthy and normal.” Dr Neal praised.

Rhett hesitated to feel complimented by that. “You have clean and healthy ears” wasn't really a come on line.

Link removed the plastic end of the light and stashed it in the drawer.

“Now your eyes.” Link sat in his own chair again and scooted up close. “Face toward me.”

Rhett did as he was told, placed his hands on his own thighs. Avoided looking at Link's trousers. Avoided noticing the way the fabric pulled nicely at his thighs and crotch as he used his feet to roll toward him.

“Alright, Rhett. I want you to look up.” Link placed his gloved hand just under Rhett's left eye and pulled gently down. “That's right. Just keep looking up.”

Link flashed the light in Rhett's eye.

“Good. Now please look straight ahead, as though you're looking off into the distance.”

Rhett tried his best but he squinted a little at the intense light. Dr Neal looked deep into his eyes and Rhett could feel himself sweat.

“Now the other one. Look up.” Dr Neal's fingers pulled in the same way at his right eye as the light flashed. “And now down.”

Rhett was sure he could feel Dr Neal's forearm press against his chest a little tighter than was required for this particular examination.

“Good. This little light helps me to see into the back of your eye. I can see if there is any pressure building, basically, I'm checking your brain for swelling.”

“Cool.” Rhett murmured.

Dr Neal smiled.

“Alright, Rhett. Time to check your blood pressure.” He put away the little pen light in the drawer and looked at his watch. “Arm up on the desk please.”

Rhett placed his arm on the desk and Dr Neal carefully folded back Rhett's shirt sleeve. He wrapped his two fingers and thumb around Rhett's wrist and felt for a pulse.

“That's a very strong pulse, Rhett. You must have a strong heart.” Dr Neal got into a comfortable position with his other arm on the desk top. He looked at his wristwatch. “Ok, please try to keep still and keep breathing evenly as you are.”

Rhett watched Link's expression as his pulse rate was taken. He was entirely focused on the watch. He could see his lips move slightly as he counted and watched the hands on the clock.

God, he looked good.

“Hmm.” Dr Neal rolled back to his usual position and reviewed Rhett's notes on his board. “Something seems off. Your pulse is quite high compared with these previous tests.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Have you had chest pains recently, palpitations? Have you started smoking?”

“No.” It was strange that Dr Neal's concern for his health brought up a little tickle of anxiety in Rhett, like he really could have something going on inside.

“I'd like to take a listen to your heart. Would that be ok?” Dr Neal already moved closer. “Please lift up your shirt.”

Rhett took a deep breath and lifted his shirt for the doctor. The cool air hit his skin and he felt himself come out in goosebumps.

“My stethoscope will be a little cold.” Link rubbed the diaphragm on his thigh to work up a little friction. He fitted the ear tips into his ears and Rhett twitched when he pressed the cold metal to his chest. “Breath in.”

Rhett took a steady breath in and held it. It felt good to do as he was told. Especially with Dr Neal's hand up his shirt, it grazed over his ticklish ribs.

“And out.” Link spoke softly, he moved the diaphragm over one of Rhett's nipples and he flinched.. “Great. Now in.”

Rhett met Dr Neal's eyes. There was no indication that anything suspicious was happening so he just breathed in deeply again.

“Good.” The metal moved to the other side, his other nipple and this time it rubbed in small circles around his areola. “And out.”

Rhett let his breath go and felt his nipples harden. Dr Neal's fingers trailed over his skin as the diaphragm was removed. The stethoscope was slung back around his neck.

“Everything sounds fine, Rhett.” Dr Neal assured. “Is there any reason why your pulse might be elevated? That you know of?”

Rhett smoothed his shirt back down and felt his nipples, still erect from just a little stimulation, rub and poke through the fabric.

“Um.” He blushed. “I don't know.”

“Mmh.” The doctor stood and rested back against the desk, his gloved hands rested on the surface. “Are you aroused, Rhett?”

Rhett crossed one leg over the other and shook his head.

“It's ok. It's natural to have a physical reaction to being touched intimately by a stranger. Especially a stranger in authority.” Link's smile was a mask. Rhett felt something cold and unsettling slide down his spine.

“Yeah?” Rhett replied.

“I'm going to check your throat now.” There was something naughty behind Dr Neal's eyes and Rhett felt curious anticipation.

“Sit up here for me, Rhett.” The doctor patted the desk. Rhett sat and grabbed the table's edge.

Dr Neal plucked a wooden tongue depressor from the container and came to stand between Rhett's spread knees.

“Open wide for me.”

Rhett gulped and opened his mouth. He tried very hard not to squeeze the doctors thighs with his own but it felt so good to give in.

Dr Neal touched his jaw very gently and angled his head back. The stick pushed softly down on his short tongue and then moved around inside his mouth, it pressed and touched different areas.

“I'm going to use my fingers. Let me know if anything feels sore or tender.” The depressor was dropped into a little trash can and Rhett closed his eyes when he felt latex gloved fingers push past his lips.

Rhett couldn't help the soft grunt when Dr Neal stroked under his tongue. It was so intimate and required a lot of trust from Rhett. The latex tasted artificial and felt quite obscene running over his lips.

“Good. Now I'll check these gums.” The fingers pushed and felt around.

Rhett whined when he felt drool pooling up under his tongue. The way Dr Neal was rubbing around stimulated some weird glands in his mouth. He couldn't help but touch the fingers with his tongue, he wanted to suck down on them but the embarrassment he felt when he dribbled down the front of his own shirt was very real.

“Oh, dear. A little messy but nothing to worry about.” Rhett saw a long strand of saliva stretch from his lips as the fingers were removed from his mouth. A few tissues were pulled from a box on the desk and Rhett let himself be patted dry. “Ever had tonsillitis?”

Dr Neal removed his gloves and dropped them in the trash.

“Uh, yeah, when I was younger. I get tonsil stones sometimes.”

“Mmh. I think I might want to just take a closer look in there. Would you consent to a full throat exam?”

Rhett nodded and Dr Neal adjusted Rhett's chair so that the back rest was leaned further back and higher than before.

“Sit back in the chair please.”

Rhett sat down and leaned back.

“Alright, Rhett. I'm going to use a few instruments to help with this exam. Is that alright?”

Rhett nodded.

“If you'll remove your shirt I'll fit you with a sheet to catch any mess we make, ok.”

Rhett smirked but removed his shirt all the same. He pulled it up over his head and folded it neatly on the desk. He felt fizzy inside when he turned to see Link wearing a surgical mask, a new set of latex gloves, his white coat and his glasses again.

Somehow, this person still didn't seem like Link.

“Good. Alright.” Link wheeled himself over and pulled a tray of tools from the drawer that made Rhett shiver. “First off, let me get you set up here.”

Rhett was fitted with a disposable paper sheet across his chest. It really didn't look like it would stop anything from getting on his body but that wasn't really the point, was it.

Then Link lifted what looked like a thick, white fabric belt from the drawer.

“I'm going to restrain you, Rhett. Don't worry, nothing I do is going to hurt you, this is for safety reasons. Don't want you jumping and squirming while I've got sharp objects in your mouth now, do we.” Link smiled with his eyes but his voice was cold.

Rhett was half hard and frightened. He nodded.

Dr Neal leaned around Rhett with both arms and passed the strap over his upper arms and chest. He fitted the buckle and pulled it tight. He secured is so that there was no slack and checked the give with a finger between Rhett's arm and the belt.

“Too tight?”

“No.” Rhett breathed.

“Ok, let's get started.”

Link picked up a jar of Vaseline and popped the lid. He scooped a little up on his gloved finger and applied it softly to Rhett's lips.

“Just relax.” Dr Neal assured him.

Rhett huffed through his nose.

“Right. Now, I'll be using this to keep you open. It shouldn't hurt but it might be a little uncomfortable.”

How had Rhett not spotted it before. Link had told him he'd bought a gag but what the heck _was_ that?

“Um.” Rhett hesitated.

“This is a Whitehead Ratchet mouth gag, Mr McLaughlin. Nothing to worry about. This part looks nasty but this little fella' will help me take a good look inside you. Ok, open up and I'll slide it in.”

Rhett wondered what the doctor would do if he resisted. He squeezed his lips together and hesitated but Dr Neal's fingers were so persuasive. Latex stroked softly over his lips and they opened slowly, letting the steel into his mouth, behind his teeth.

“Good, very good, Rhett.” Rhett felt latex covered fingers stroke his bear, just under his jaw. “Now I'm going to adjust this part. It will widen your mouth for me. Keep you nice and open for whatever I need to do inside.”

Rhett's eyes flicked around the room as the apparatus was adjusted. It slid smoothly and locked in place. Rhett couldn't stop tonguing where it rested behind his teeth. The restraint across his chest was thrilling and being forced to be so open and vulnerable set his nerves on edge.

“Good boy.” Dr Neal held his face in his hands and got very close to his face. “You're doing so well, Rhett. You're being very brave.”

Rhett gasped. He was embarrassed at how aroused Link's voice had him. The mask made it even more thrilling, not being able to see his expression made Rhett's mind spin.

“Alright, fingers again. Deeper this time.”

Rhett eyed the doctor and loved the intense look of concentration. Two gloved fingers pressed up under the soft part of his jaw on the outside and two fingers inside rubbed at the gland under his tongue.

God, it felt weirdly good. He felt himself drool again and this time the gag stopped him from even trying to halt the flow. He was dribbling all down his beard after only a few seconds of stimulation.

“Nnnh.” Rhett shut his eyes. The shame was hot in his chest.

“Don't worry. This is supposed to happen. I'm just making sure everything in working order.”

Link switched to the other side of Rhett's mouth and Rhett felt his eyes roll at the sensation. It was like he'd completely submitted, he let the feeling roll through his body and relaxed against his restraint.

“Good. Now I'll check further back. Don't worry if you gag, that's normal.”

Rhett swallowed around the doctor's fingers and his breath was a filthy wet hiss.

The two fingers that had rubbed under his tongue started to push in and out of his mouth in rhythm.

“Hhnn.” Rhett groaned. “Nnnhk.”

“Yeah, it's ok.” Dr Neal assured him. “S'good, isn't it.”

Rhett gulped and the fingers worked their way to the back of his throat. He gagged and wretched and the doctor cooed at him.

“Oh, dear. There we go.” He did it again, brushing too far back for comfort. “Ooh, good boy.”

Rhett's body tensed up against the restraint with each dry heave but Dr Neal didn't torment him for too long.

“Good. Very strong reactions. That's a healthy sign.”

Rhett nodded in dazed agreement, tears had formed in his eyes.

“Alright. Everything's good. Nothing to worry about. I'll remove the gag, write up these results and you can be on your way.”

“Hnn.” Rhett moaned.

“Hm?" The doctor came back to Rhett's side. “Something wrong?”

Rhett nodded.

“What is it?”

Rhett gazed down his body at the very obvious tent in his pants.

“Oh. You're embarrassed because you became aroused. Well, don't worry, it happens all the time in medical exams.” Link's black latex fingers stroked slowly down Rhett's body to his crotch. “Goodness, anyone could take advantage of you in this state, couldn't they.”

Rhett's eyes slid shut and he sighed as Dr Neal squeezed his aching erection.

“What in interesting reaction.” The fingers were removed and the doctor stood from his chair. “Well would you look at that.”

Rhett's head was exactly level with Link's very obvious hard on. He hummed when gloved fingers stroked his face and tugged in his hair to angle him right for what was going to happen.

The doctor lowered his fly and pulled his erection out of his briefs. It looked gorgeous framed by black latex and the way he moaned suggested it felt even better than it looked.

“Come here.” Link whispered and Rhett leaned in as best he could to take Link's cock into his mouth. “Oh, what a good boy.”

The gag made it much harder to pleasure Link with his mouth. He had little use for his lips, stretched wide as they were, so Link instead was using his tongue and throat to get off.

“Gck, gch, gck!”

“Shh, slowly.” Link gave a few thrusts into Rhett's mouth and then eased up to let him breathe.

Rhett's chin and beard were covered in saliva. It was flowing freely down his face and it dripped on his neck. Link's eyes kept flicking down to it and Rhett loved that he was getting off on how gross it was too.

“Easy.” Link slowly pulled out. “You like this, don't you.”

Rhett nodded.

“Look how filthy you are.”

Rhett whimpered and sobbed, being humiliated during sex was new and it hit a raw nerve. Thankfully, Link knew how to soothe it.

“So pretty, all open and on display, just for me.”

Rhett opened his eyes and saw a lot of love and warmth there. Link still wore the medical mask but his eyes were kind and Rhett could tell he was smiling.

“So good, bo.” Link whispered, getting close and nuzzling at Rhett's ear. “Ok, let's finish up here.”

Link straightened and rubbed himself fast. Rhett's spit slicked his cock and his gloves till they shone.

“Nnh, face this way. That's it.” Dr Neal tugged hard at Rhett's hair and aimed his cock at his open mouth as he came. Ropes of cum hit Rhett right in the back of his throat. He gagged and spluttered. Some of it shot right across his face, catching in his eyelashes, his beard and his hair.

Rhett was exhausted and Dr Neal looked no better. His hair had fallen out of place over his forehead, he panted and gasped.

Rhett wiggled in his chair.

“Good. That was very good, Mr McLaughlin.” He nodded and tucked himself away.

The doctor was so gentle when he removed the gag Rhett felt his heart flip.

“Nnh, gosh, my jaw.” Rhett rasped.

“Yeah, it might be sore for a little while. Nothing to worry about.”

The belt across Rhett's chest was unbuckled and placed back in the drawer.

“You can take a tissue and clean yourself up.” The doctor allowed. “You did very well.”

“Mmh.” Rhett squeezed his legs together. He was so hard, that was the filthiest thing they had ever done together.

“Right, one more thing to check.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, Rhett. You did so well with the oral exam, I think we should test something that will feel very nice for you.”

“Oh. Sounds good.” Rhett beamed.

Dr Neal brought out a plastic cylinder from the drawer and attached a hose with a little pump at the end.

“This is a penis pump, Mr McLaughlin.”

Rhett felt sweat gather under his arms.

“I see.”

“Undo your pants. Show me how hard you are.”

Rhett slid down his zipper and pulled his cock out.

Dr Neal coated the latex ring with Vaseline and fitted the contraption over his erection.

“This will draw blood into your erection. You'll feel an intense pull and tug and we'll work with the device until you ejaculate. Ok?”

Rhett just spread his legs and let the good doctor do as he pleased.

Dr Neal squeezed the pump in his hand and Rhett felt his cock twitch and fill incredibly fast. His dick ached and throbbed so intensely it was almost painful.

“Oh, Jesus, Link!” Rhett grabbed Link's arm and tugged at him. “Oh, gosh, that feels, oh, Christ!”

“Yeah, feels good, hm?” Dr Neal watched Rhett's cock jump and twitch inside the clear plastic. “That's it, come on.”

Rhett whimpered and let out a long moan as his vision whited out. It felt like his cum was being sucked out of his body. He came hard and fast and bucked up off the chair.

“Ooh, good boy.” The doctor stroked Rhett's thigh. “You were ready for that, huh? That's it. All done.”

Rhett's chest heaved and he gasped for air.

“Wow, this thing really works well.” Dr Neal let the pressure out of the pump and left it on the desk. He cleaned Rhett's cock with a few tissues and tucked him away. “Everything seems healthy and in good working order.”

Rhett nodded and watched Dr Neal sign his name on a form on his clip board.

He handed the sheet to Rhett and removed the surgical mask.

“Very nice to meet you, Mr McLaughlin. I hope everything works out with your insurance. You can put your shirt back on now.”

“Thanks.” Rhett replied weakly.

“Come back and see me anytime. Please sign out with my receptionist on your way out”

" Jesus, Link, I don't even think I can stand."

 

–

 

"You're scary." Rhett admitted later.

"Who? Little old me?" Link smirked.

"Its those damn eyes, man. It's like you're someone else when you act that way."

"And that's what gets you off?"

"I don't know." Rhett fiddled with the steel gag in his hands. "It's like watching a horror movie. I'm terrified but I know nothing bad is really going to happen."

"Yeah?" Link held the end of a black glove together and blew into it hard. He tied the end off and made a weird kinky balloon. 

"You don't feel like that when you're like, you know, domming that way, in a scene? Don't feel like you could hurt me but you won't?"

"Not really. Just feels like I'm giving you what you want. Like I'm hurting you now so I can care for you later."

"That's somehow even creepier." Rhett stared at Link's fingers as they squeezed at the blown up glove. "And hotter."

"Yeah." Link laughed. "I'm the creep."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like-a-wild-potato said:
> 
> Prompt: piercing
> 
> Short one for ya! <3

 

 

 

“I'm gonna do it. Today. Maybe tomorrow. The weekend is probably best, that way I have two days to heal.”

“As much as it, well it really excites me, thinking about you letting people put their hands on you specifically to cause you pain, maybe you should think on it for a while.” Rhett tugged on Link's sweater and put an around around his shoulder so they were sitting side by side on the couch.

“I wanna do it.”

“Why? Not just for me, right?”

“Well, I'd be thinking of you when I get it done, man.” Link fiddled with the couch cover. “I just like the idea that I'd be marked like that.”

“Marked?” Rhett tugged at his beard with one eyebrow raised

“Like, a tag, like. It doesn't matter. Its weird.”

“What? No, go on.” Rhett faced Link and tried for eye contact.

“Like a brand. Like a marker that I'm yours. Like I belong to you.” Link looked up and Rhett could swear that his dark eye lashes fluttered behind his glasses as he lifted his gaze.

“Oh.” Rhett gulped.

“Yeah. It's weird. I just, I know it's not real, it's just in my head but it would be like marking myself as yours.” Link shrugged. “A secret thing that we share. No one else knows what it means but us.”

“Like I own you?”

Link's face was pink.

“Link, that's pretty much the strangest thing anyone's ever said to me. You'd really wanna do that?”

“I dunno, man.” Link ran his fingers through his hair. “I thought about getting a friendship tattoo but I'm too scared. It hurts like hell and I'm not brave enough. Piercing is nothing, its like _boom_ and you're done.” Link made gestures of stabbing as he spoke.

“Hm.” Rhett leaned in and gently stroked the shell of Link's ear. “What part?”

“I dunno. I was thinking a cartilage piercing. Maybe a rook? I dunno.” Link rubbed the ear Rhett had touched. “I wanna feel it when we're apart. I wanna remember.”

“Rook? What part's that?”

“Here.” Link felt inside his own ear on Rhett's side and indicated the part he was describing. “It's this little hard part near the top.”

“Is it.” Rhett sounded thoughtful.

The soft brush of Rhett's lips and the tickle of his beard made Link gasp. Rhett held Link's shoulder, which was a blessing because in that moment, Link felt he might float away.

“Rhett?”

“Hm.” Rhett's lips were warm and soft. He pulled back to look at Link's ear again and then, after deciding he wasn't done, blessed the site with more sweet kisses.

“Oh, Rhett, what are you doing?”

“If you're gonna get this ear pierced for me, that means I own it, right?” His voice was a quiet rumble.

“Uh, if you want it, it's yours, brother.”

“I do like it.” Rhett cupped his hand behind Link's head, at the nape of his neck. “I'm sorry I said it was strange, Link. I think its a beautiful gesture, bo.”

Link swallowed and found he had no words as Rhett nuzzled and kissed at his ear.

“Oh.” Link pulled his legs together. Hot breath and masculine groans up close were really doing something twisty to his insides. “It's nothing, really.”

“Thank you, Link. What a wonderful gift.” Rhett stroked one finger all down the outside of Link's ear. “Can't wait to see it when it's done.”

Link was trying to muster a response but his breath left him and he moaned shamelessly as Rhett sucked on his ear lobe, nibbled at him and groaned the most filthy sounds right in his ear.

“Fff-Rhett. Please.”

“Hm.” Rhett sighed and eased up. He stroked the back of Link's head a few more times. “It's gonna look pretty cool, man. You're brave.”

“We'll see.” Link cleared his throat and touched the spot on his ear again.

 

 

 

 


	9. Autagonistophilia (facettes de la petite mort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is not in front of an audience in the flesh but I could not find a better kinky definition.

 

 

“It's a solo project.”

Rhett immediately snapped to attention.

“What do you mean, _solo_?"

“You'll never even see it. Don't worry about it.”

“Who are you working with?”

“Myself. It's for this website that ask for quick little videos.”

“Like a vine?” Rhett felt himself calm down from the initial hurt of being left out of something creative.

“Nah. There isn't even much talking, really. I'm not doing any writing for it or anything, I just need the gooseneck clamp for the camera. Can You bring it over tomorrow? It's at your place.”

“Yeah. Sure, man. I can help with filming if you want.” Rhett tried.

“No, it's gonna be an easy set up. Thanks, though.”

Rhett avoided bringing up Link's little _side project_ for two weeks. That was plenty of time for the thing to be done and posted where ever it was on the internet.

He wasn't jealous, they had just never done anything separately before. Especially a video. What if Link was making a mistake? What if what he had posted was bad? Usually they bounced ideas off each other to make sure they were funny before they put them into practice.

Maybe the video was not meant to be funny. That struck Rhett as peculiar. He stroked his beard as he sat at his desk at home. Perhaps there was no writing to do for the video because it was something _artsy_. Link was branching out.

If so, Rhett was happy for him. Good luck to him. Rhett often played and recorded music of his own though he never posted it anywhere or played it for anyone.

He did a quick google search. No harm in wanting to know what your best friend and business partner got up to on the side.

 

 

Too vague. Obviously.

 

 

Closer. Rhett stroked his beard and thought back to their conversation. Link had mentioned that the site _asked_ for people to submit videos and that he would probably never see it.

 

_What on Earth?_

Rhett clicked the first result that popped up and was completely astounded.

_“ **Beautiful Agony** is dedicated to the beauty of human orgasm. This may be the most erotic thing you have ever seen, yet the only nudity it contains is from the chest up.”_

Rhett blinked once and then blinked again. As he explored the site he discovered page after page of thumbnails with all manner of different people in various stages of sexual release.

Rhett couldn't believe that Link would make such a video for anyone, let alone upload it to a porn site.

Several minutes passed and Rhett had clicked through twenty pages of O-faces until he found it. A tiny square with Link's bespectacled face, from the chest up, laid back on a bed with a huge grin with a blush that burned across his nose.

The date of submission was posted below the image and a number at the top “#3840 (chiasquatch)”. The border around the thumbnail informed him that this video was free to view.

Rhett hesitated. He double checked that everyone was out of the house and plugged in his headphones.

The video opened with no preamble, Link breathed deeply on the screen with his eyes shut. It was a mid shot from above Link's bed.

Rhett was fascinated. Link's hair was tussled on his pillow, his head tilted back to give a good view of his face and long neck. He wore a black t shirt and his upper arms below the sleeves were just visible. The muscles in his right arm flexed and relaxed in a familiar rhythm.

“Oh.” Link panted on screen and gave a breathless laugh.

He was focused on the task at hand but Rhett noticed his eyes flicker up to the camera above him and then away several times.

“Gosh.” Link's left hand came up to cover his mouth. He stroked his lips and shuddered.

Rhett was entranced. How could he tear his eyes away from what unfolded before him. His friend, Link, on a porn site, jerking off where anyone could click and watch for free.

“Nnm, show 'em.” Link whispered to himself. “Show 'em how you like it.”

Rhett wondered if there was someone in the room with Link as he filmed but it seemed Link was talking to himself, maybe talking himself through the experience. Had he done multiple takes? Was this the final video in a series of videos that Link had performed before he decided that this was the best of the lot?

“Not supposed to talk.” Link smirked and shook his head. He licked his lips, enjoying himself thoroughly. “Gosh darn it, I'm hard.”

There was a pause in Link's movement. Maybe he was shuffling his pants down further. Rhett wished he could see more.

“You're hands are so darn big.”

It was breathy and Link's eyes were shut tight as he spoke. Rhett's mind whirled.

“Want you.” Link let his eyes flutter open and looked dead into the camera. “Are you watching me?"

Rhett slammed the mouse and the video paused just as Link let his tongue out of his mouth again.

No way.

No way would Link do this. It had to be a joke or a set up. Rhett looked around the room for any sign of hidden cameras. This couldn't be a real honest to God tape of Link Neal masturbating on the internet.

How reckless. How inappropriate. How _exciting_.

Rhett pressed clicked to continue.

“You like watching me?”

Link's tongue curled over his bottom lip and drew back into his mouth. His lips were wet and shone in the warm light that cast orange over the bed.

“You're gonna see me, see me cum.” Link nodded. “You're gonna see me.”

His arm moved faster. His body shook with each pull of his wrist. His arousal was obvious, his eyes were soft and half-lidded. His chest rose and fell and Rhett could see his nipples hard beneath his thin t shirt.

He brought up his left hand and bit his knuckles. He groaned and hissed through sharp bared teeth.

“Thinking about you finding this.” Link looked up again, let his hand drift down and then up under his shirt.

Rhett's face burned.

Link played with himself under his shirt.

“Take your shirt off, man.” Rhett whispered.

“You'd never let me do this.” Link wriggled against the bed, arched up against his own hand, obvious in his need to pinch his nipples and rub at the heat in his skin. “So I didn't bother asking you.”

Rhett rubbed at his own thighs, his hard cock demanded attention. It was a shock to see Link so wanton and carefree. He had to admit, only being able to see Link's face as he pleasured himself was powerfully erotic. It teased at Rhett's imagination and forced him to sympathize with how Link felt rather than how his body looked.

“So good.” Link moaned. He drew out the sound for the camera, his eyes drifted back up to the lens. “Gonna cum for you. Just you.”

Link's face burned hot pink. A few strands of his hair had fallen down over his forehead. His brow was damp and his neck was flushed blotchy and bright. He was gorgeous in his search for pleasure.

Rhett cupped himself through his jeans. He had sweat through his shirt. He leaned in close to the screen.

“I'm gonna.” Link grabbed at his own hair. His arm obscured his face.

“Oh, come on..” Rhett urged. “Don't cover your gosh darn face, Link.”

“Almost.” Link's head came up off the pillow and fell back again. His right arm gave furious strokes, his left hand caressed down his face and Rhett bit his bottom lip and grunted as Link took two fingers into his mouth.

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett groaned at the sight.

“Mmn.” Link whined and suckled at his fingers.

The tiny wet sounds of suction sent shivers down Rhett's shoulders to settle in his spine.

Link's expression was unadulterated bliss. His eyebrows curved upward. His downcast lashes flickered behind his glasses. He was a string pulled taught, the tension had Rhett on the edge of his seat, nose to the screen, reaching for his buddy, wanting to be there on the edge with him for as long as Link would allow.

Link seemed to pause in that state, his urgency swallowed down. He unclosed his eyes and looked up. He let his fingers pull down on his bottom lip and his mouth hung open to reveal the vulnerable wet pink inside of his mouth. His right arm moved a few times, kept on the precipice of ecstasy.

Link worked his jaw. His body tensed and his eyes rolled back, his head fell to the pillow and he wailed as he found his release.

To Rhett, Link seemed to ache through his orgasm. He bowed and bucked against the bed. He rolled to the side and writhed back again. He looked down off camera at his cock like he couldn't believe it could feel so good or be going on for so long.

Telltale drops of cum spattered up his shirt, it reached just above the line of the shot. Link had worn black on purpose.

“Jesus Christ.” Link gulped his breath back. “That was.” He held his messy hands in the air, away from the bed sheets. “Wow."

He looked up to the camera a final time and sighed, his sated smile full of bright joy and mischief.

The video cut to black.

 

\--

 

“Hey, man, can I have the goose neck back?”

“Yeah, sure. What d'you need it for?”

“Oh, nothing.” Rhett shrugged. “Just a side project.”

“A side project? What's it about?”

“It's nothing, really. Something I wanna do on my own.”

“Anything I can help with?” Link kept his gaze low.

“Nah.” Rhett smirked. “You'll probably never see it.”

 

 

 


	10. Its Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Mutual masturbstion

 

 

 

On his knees on the bed was a weird position in which to jerk off. The strain of keeping his body held up caused a quiver in Link's thighs.

Rhett urged Link forward until their knees touched. They were both fully clothed on the bed. They had unbuttoned their jeans and just stuck their hands down their own pants.

“It's not really sex if we don't touch.” Rhett whispered.

“Why can't we just have sex, Rhett?”

“Cos then it would be weird. Things would change.” Rhett looked as though he might faint when he gave himself a hot drawn out squeeze. “It feels good like this, don't it?”

“It does feel good.” Was Link's slack jawed reply.

“And we don't have to, to think about what this means about us and.” Rhett swallowed. The column of his throat was burnt red hot. “And about who we are. Just feels mighty good to be doing this with you, buddy.”

Link was freaked out. Rhett was in denial. He thought that if he and Link never kissed or held each other close, there was nothing to worry about. They could keep their sweet platonic relationship afloat and no one would be any the wiser. Themselves included.

Link, on the other hand, wanted Rhett to cuddle him and kiss him and tell him that everything was going to be ok. He wanted to wake up with Rhett's bare skin pressed close against his own. Link wanted Rhett to understand that pleasuring yourself with your closest buddy wasn't a very heterosexual activity and that they should talk about what this meant for the two of them.

At that moment though, Link's hand around his own dick felt _really_ good. Watching Rhett jerk himself off was wonderful. His face scrunched up, he got a tiny crease in the middle of his forehead and then he relaxed and groaned. His breath hitched every time his hips jerked impulsively into his hand. His eyes flicked down to Link's crotch so Link knew Rhett got off on it too.

“You like watching me?” Link tried.

“Sorta'.” Rhett grunted.

“Why'd you make me do this with you if you don't find me attractive?”

“I think your attractive.” Rhett looked away, down at the motel's floral bed spread. “Objectively.”

Link shook his head and inched closer. He ached to feel Rhett's body. They'd done stuff like that for a very long time. It had started with accidental spooning at night, when they had to share a bed on the road. Then Link had started to yank on Rhett's arm to encourage him to snuggle close for comfort rather than necessity.

Over the space of a few weeks they had both started taking care of their morning erections without going to the bathroom or even asking if it was ok. Link could not remember who had started doing it first but they had both accepted that this was just a thing they could do on a regular basis.

So there they were, knelt together, face to face on a motel bed, fully clothed, whacking off together in the middle of the afternoon.

Link took his chance. He shuffled closer and straddled one of Rhett's thighs.

Rhett, who had had his eyes shut tight, peeped one eye open.

“Is.” Link whispered. He was sat astride Rhett's lap. “Is this ok?”

They both shuddered when Link sank down and rested his weight on Rhett's thigh. The heat through Rhett's jeans up into Link's groin was wonderful. Rhett burned hot, rutting up close when he was aroused had Link in heaven.

Rhett watched Link buck back and forth on his thigh with awe. Link hoped it was awe. Awe and horrified surprise both look every similar.

“Don't know.” Rhett's breathy voice grazed Link's neck and Link could not hold in the moan that floated out of his throat. “'S a little weird.”

Link watched Rhett's hand graze his leg. The movement was aborted and then Rhett took a brave breath and squeezed Link's thigh against himself.

“That's nice, Rhett.” Link assured him. “I like that.”

Rhett closed his eyes and bit his lip. He nodded.

“I like it when you touch me.” Link got close to Rhett's ear. “Makes me harder.”

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett sighed.

Their strokes increased in urgency. They spurred each other on.

“I wanna be close to you, Rhett.” Link grunted. “It's ok.”

“Shut up, man.”

“I mean it. Oh, yeah, feels good to watch you like this. You turn me on.”

Rhett groaned and curled in over his own hand like he'd been kicked in the gut.

Link followed him, bent in against his body and gripped Rhett's shoulder with his free hand.

“I'm gonna cum, Rhett. You gonna cum too?”

Rhett nodded, his eyes were closed.

“It'd be nice if you looked up at me. Please?”

Rhett struggled. His moan burst from him when he opened his eyes to look at Link. It ended up an anguished sob.

“Oh, come on, now. I know you wanna cum for me.” Link pet at Rhett's hair. “I'm here. I'm right with you.”

Rhett buckled. He yanked Link hard against his body and thrust up against him as he found his finish.

The comfort and relief of having Rhett's arm around his body surged through Link. He did not have to tug too hard at himself. Usually it took a bit more effort for him to reach climax, given all the obvious issues Rhett refused to work through. Link found it hard to blind himself to everything that was wrong with their arrangement so he could get off.

“That was nice, Rhett.” Link hummed, his head rested on Rhett's shoulder.

Rhett held Link in his arms against his body while they came down. He rocked Link from side to side gently. Rhett's grip in his sweater helped Link ground himself. They shared the quiet space for as long as they could.

Link watched little dust motes float through the columns of light that passed through the curtains.

Rhett felt shame surge up inside as though great gouts of guilt would spew out of him to soil everything they had together.

“Gonna need a shower.” Rhett piped up.

“Mmh.” Link agreed. “Wanna go together?”

“Nah.” Rhett cleared his throat and moved Link back away from his body. “I got it.”

Rhett tucked himself back into his pants as he shifted over and off of the bed.

“Oh, okay.” Link nodded. “Guess I can get a shower in my own room, then.”

“Yeah. Uh. Thanks.” Rhett ruffled his own curls and rubbed the back of his neck.

He didn't look back at Link. He made his way to the en-suite and locked the door.

 

 

 


	11. Body worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett's belly is absolutely wonderful

Rhett grunted. He swung his arms down from where they had been, in the air, to cover his belly.

“Don't do that, man!”

“I can't help it.” Link giggled with a wicked smirk, his tongue poked out of his mouth in delight. He shook with childish glee.

They often tickled and poked at each other. It excited Link to tease Rhett and rib him on camera because it incited Rhett to tease and poke back. Soft reciprocated touches were much easier to explain when done in jest. 

“I don't like it man. Seriously.”

“Seriously.” Link mocked Rhett's voice and pulled a face.

“I'm gonna punch you, man. I'm warning you. Don't poke me in the belly like that, again.” 

“Woah, Rhett. Geez. I'm sorry.” Link shook his head and looked off camera for Stevie's reaction. He rolled his eyes when he saw her shrug. “Strike one.”

Rhett tugged his sweater down to cover himself up. Link had smirked when he held his arms over his head during a challenge. He looked over at the monitor to see what had tickled him and realized his belly was poking out over the waistline of his yoga pants.

Rhett apologized after the show. He blamed his short temper on being poked and prodded while he tried to focus on the task at hand.

Later, in their office, Rhett had lifted his shirt. He sucked in his belly and moved to a side view of himself.

“What are you doing?” Link laughed.

Rhett turned away from the mirror to face Link and slapped his belly. The resulting little jiggle had him press his lips together in a tight frown.

“Dude, are you kidding? Honestly?”

Link loved Rhett's shape. Since they were kids, he'd been long limbed and sturdy. Link loved the way he blocked out the sun like some giant creature from a vintage monster movie. 

Link wanted Rhett to have some weight. Link couldn't gain a pound, even when he tried. He had always had a thin waist. Rhett's larger build made up for what Link lacked.

Link wasn't small. He was taller than average but Rhett's presence always made him feel substantial, protected, safe in situations when Link by himself would feel exposed.

“Maybe its just middle age catching up with me.” Rhett stroked his exposed belly. It was rounded and pleasing to Link, really it was little more than the skin that held in his insides. “I feel kinda gross, man.”

There was something there, though. A softness. Link couldn't help but notice the hair around his belly button. The gentle V shape that rode down from his hips to somewhere beneath his pants.

It wasn't appropriate to have private sensual thoughts about your best friend turned fuck buddy's belly pooch but there Link was, sitting in his office chair, staring at Rhett's softness with a bead of guilty sweat running down the back of his neck.

“Uh. Stop it. S'not good to pick and poke at yourself over nothing. Did my teasing really get to you that bad?”

“Nah.” Rhett continued to look at himself. 

Link 's thoughts accidentally turned illicit when Rhett grabbed a little handful of his tummy and tugged at it. He longed tocomfort when Rhett stroked softly over his tummy hair. He held in a voluptuous groan when Rhett tensed up and slapped his tummy one more time.

“Hey.” Link seemed to say without any control over the words that spilled from his mouth. “C'mere.” Link stood and hitched up his pants. He approached Rhett's body like a mechanic might approach a truck with a burned out gasket. “Lemme see.” 

Rhett swallowed and hiked up his shirt even further. It was hard to tell if Rhett was really worried or if he was fishing for compliments. Either way, Link needed to touch.

“Hmm.” Link slowly brought up his hands. “May I?”

“Uh, sure?” Rhett looked down.

Both of Link's hands settled on Rhett's belly at once. He smoothed them downward and stopped when he reached the top of Rhett's pants.

“Doesn't feel bad.” Link pushed gently. “Not much give if I'm honest, buddy.”

“I can see it.” Rhett grumbled.

“Oh, wait.” Link pinched some of Rhett's belly between his fingers and tugged gently. “I see something.”

“What?”

“I just. Hm. Lemme get closer.” 

Rhett stuck out his belly as Link leaned in close. 

The loud wet noises of a violent raspberry blown over Rhett's belly button make him jump.

“Hey!” Rhett choked and shoved at Link.

“What? You said I could touch.” Link hid his smirk and brushed his hair away from his face. He gripped Rhett's sides and started to plant sweet kisses all over his belly. “Best way to assess a tummy is through smooches. Don't you know that?”

“Link!” Rhett grabbed Link's shoulders and held on tight. He leaned back against the mirror. 

“Turn around.” Link tugged Rhett's shirt, encouraging him to face the mirror.

Rhett frowned and sighed as he watched Link's hands stroked around his sides to lay flat against his stomach in the mirror.

“Mm.” Link hummed, leaning to one side so he could see around Rhett's huge shoulder. “I love your body, Rhett.”

“Pff, come on, now.” Rhett blushed.

“I do.” Link murmured. He slipped his hands slowly up under Rhett's shirt and stroked in big warm circles. “Its so soft and lovely. Warm. Male.”

“Nnh.” Rhett was torn between submitting to Link's coos and shaking him off to avoid the subject.

“'Specially when we're doing it.” Link snickered.

“Doing it?” Rhett met Link's eyes in their shared reflection.

“Yeah, you know.”

“You mean sex, Link?”

Link giggled. It was a very manly giggle of course.

“Yeah. I like you on top of me. You're so heavy, bo. I feel so small and taken care of. And the way you kinda.” Link turned pink right up to his ears and turned away.

“What? Link, tell me, man.” Rhett smirked.

“Your belly, it kinda.” Link hid his face in Rhett's shirt sleeve and rubbed Rhett's chest under his shirt. “It rubs against me. Feels so dang good, man. You don't know.”

Rhett covered Link's burning face with a soft flutter of kisses.

Of course, at the next opportunity, Link took full advantage of Rhett's tummy insecurity.

“You're nice and ready.” Link whispered in Rhett's ear.

“I know. I feel ready.” He paused and looked into Link's eyes. “Ready for you, babe. Just for you.”

“Come on now, you know what your sweet talking does to me.” Link kissed Rhett's mouth, stroked his belly and squeezed his behind. “I want you on top this time, brother.”

Rhett's eyes rounded on a gulp.

“You think?”

“I know. I want you to ride me, Rhett.”

Link's hair was damp with sweat. It rattled his nerves to open up Rhett's body, to make room for himself. He longed to be gentle. The power in their relationship was fluid and if you wanna get a little you have to give a little. Link loved to receive but sometimes he just had to get inside Rhett and wrangle whatever it was that lived inside him. That meant Link had to, from time to time, be not so gentle.

It was an urge to make Rhett feel wanted the drove Link to switch. Rhett was a beautiful man and Link felt the best way to let his body know that was a good, long fuck.

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett held his hands close to his chest. “This'll be interesting.”

“It's new, not impossible.” Link smiled. “Gonna look so good on top of me. Gosh, I could get so deep in you, Rhett. It's the best to just climb onboard and wriggle around. You'll see.”

Link got comfy on the bed on his back. He shimmied from side to side then ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Come on, big guy.” Link beckoned with his hands. “Show daddy how you like it.”

Rhett punched Link in the arm.

“Ok, maybe now's not the time for daddy to come out and play. Just get your ass over here, will you?”

The bed creaked with Rhett's weight. He moved over Link's body and got a knee on each side of his hips.

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett breathed. He wobbled a bit, then held himself steady with both hands on Link's chest.

“Oh, look at you.” Link marvelled up at Rhett's body. He let his fingers stroke and play all over his skin, everywhere he could reach. “Oh, baby.”

Rhett laughed but his eyes were wary.

“There's so much of you.” Link squeezed Rhett's thighs. “Your so gorgeous I can't stand it sometimes.”

Rhett lifted up with a hand behind himself. He gripped Link's cock and notched it at his ass. His first roll up and down was awkward. Link's cock rubbed over his crack and they both groaned.

“That's it. Whenever you're ready.” Link sighed. “Take your time.”

The first succulent push down on Link's cock shocked both of them.

“Oh, God, Rhett.” Link curled up into Rhett's body above him with his mouth agape and eyes slammed shut.

Rhett held Link close with thighs that shook in an effort to stay aloft. He leaned back as he embraced Link with clutching fingers and slid further down Link's length.

“Ok.” Link gulped. “Doin' great, babe.”

Hot damp breath burst over Link's temple and Rhett was fully seated on his cock. 

“Oh, gosh, Link.” Rhett's voice was muffled in Link's messy hair.

 

“Good? Is it good for you?” Link needed to hear it aloud from Rhett's beautiful mouth.

“It's a lot.”

Link pushed on Rhett's belly. Rhett groaned and rocked slowly down and back again. It seemed he couldn't take his eyes off of Rhett's stomach.

“What?” Rhett panted. He covered Link's hand with his own on his belly.

“I'm really into how you look, Rhett.” 

“Oh.” Rhett smiled. “I figured.”

“Soft and hard in all the right places.” Link chuckled. He ran his thumb around Rhett's belly button and secured two good handfuls of him from around his waist. “Come on, now. Move for me, baby.”

The uncomfortable feelings he'd had about his belly were there at his periphery but Link's obvious arousal over his body made Rhett bold.

He used his leg muscles to rock with Link's body and they set a pace together.

“You still ok? You still like it?” Link's gaze was a shock of blue in the dark.

The answer Rhett had ready was cut off by a long loud moan because Link shoved up inside him, their easy rhythm knocked off a beat.

“Do that. Feels really good. Oh, gosh.” Rhett panted. “Keep doing that, Link.”

Link shoved up between deep breaths. Rhett held still and widened his knees to let Link do as he pleased. Link's strong thrusts thrummed through Rhett's body and he could feel his belly jiggle, his thighs quake, his chest jolt.

“Stop, man, stop.” Rhett shook his head and let his weight back down onto Link's lap. 

“It hurts?” Link wiped a hand over his own face and pushed his hair back again. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, i'm fine, I just don't like it.” Rhett was panting and his cock dripped clear fluid. “I mean I like it, I just, I'm uncomfortable.”

“I don't understand but if you wanna stop, ok.”

“No, man, I love it, just don't jiggle me.”

Link pressed his lips together to halt his smirk.

“Don't laugh at me, man, I'm serious.”

“Don't jiggle you?” Link thrust up and Rhett groaned and flailed for purchase on Link's middle.

“Stop it, it embarrasses me, man.”

“Rhett, I love you, and I respect your body but seeing you jiggle on top of me is the most sexy thing I've ever seen in my entire life.”

Rhett grumbled.

“I know you love looking at my ass when you fuck me. That's why you always demand I bend over for you every darn time. This is just as good for me.” Link squeezed two handfuls of Rhett's belly and let his voice drop low. “I love to make you jiggle, baby.”

Rhett shuddered and Link could feel him squeeze tight inside.

“I felt that. You like it when I worship you the way you deserve. You're pretty, Rhett. So prefect, big and strong. Long arms and legs and gosh I just get so hard when I see the way your body moves.”

“Oh, my gosh.” Rhett bit his lower lip. “You really like it?”

“I love you, Rhett. Inside and out.” Link jolted his hips up to knock the air from Rhett's chest. 

Rhett grit his teeth and stroked his hands down his own body. He felt the hair at his navel, the paler soft skin at his thighs and then across to give his still very interested cock a luxurious stroke.

“That's right. Let me give you what you need.” Link took Rhett's hand in his own and spread the fingers of his other hand over Rhett's belly. “Let me adore you, baby.”


End file.
